


Doctor Heist

by lma88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Heist, Murder, Past Abuse, Thiefs, caper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where The Doctor, Amy and Rory are a team of criminals on a mission to steal a priceless artifact for art collector, Professor Song. An ancient skull known simply as The Silence. The Doctor is a world class thief. Amy, a master hacker. And Rory is the mild mannered office secretary at Leadworth Security Tech with a altar ego that's any but mild. (I added the warnings for things that are alluded to throughout the story but I feel it's vague enough for a teen and up rating.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assemble a Team

The Doctor was lead by heavily armed men through the jungle. "So..." He attempted a conversation. "This Professor Song... eccentric artifact collector with a massive hidden base in the middle of The Amazon. I think I'm going to like her."

They walked up to a large tree beside a waterfall and it opened up to reveal a staircase. "Follow us" The guard spoke in a monotone voice.

"This is simply incredible!" The Doctor was having way too much fun taking it all in. They reached a room with large stone angels and stained glass hanging from the walls. A throne stood in the center. "Welcome to The Church" River Song slowly raised her head to look The Doctor in the eye. "I brought you here because they say you're the best thief the art world has ever known."

"Oh, I guess I have sticky fingers." The Doctor joked.

"Hmm, The things I'd love to do with those fingers of yours, Doctor" Professor Song smiled.

"I knew I was going to like her." The Doctor whispered to one of the guards standing beside him.

"Obviously, I need you to steal something for me." River smiled. "Have you ever heard of The Silence?" The professor pointed her finger and virtual image appeared floating between them. It was a strangely shaped skull; unusually large with eye sockets far too big to be anything human.

"I've heard the stories. If you look into it's eyes you'll go mad, right?" The Doctor asked.

"It only works if you know how to use it." River replied.

"And you know how, don't you?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Professor, are you asking me to steal an ancient alien skull so you can learn the art of mind control?"

"I was told you were an intelligent man, Doctor." Professor Song smiled.

"Intelligent enough to know that this artifact in question is hidden deep within a basement in the middle of the American desert in a heavily guarded military facility. I can't do this on my own." The Doctor expressed some concern.

"Assemble a team if you must. Just make sure they're the best you can get." River shooed him away with a wave of her hand. "Please, there's no time to waste."

"I'll get to it straight away" The Doctor bowed in an exaggerated fashion and quickly turned to walk out the door.

"Wait!" River's voice echoed in The Church halls. "Empty his pockets." She called the guards. They grabbed him and found a ruby encrusted ring in his trouser pocket. "Funny, looks exactly like one I have on display just outside this room." River smiled. "I admire your skills, Doctor. I promise you that the reward for bringing me The Silence is worth more than that ring."

"How much are we talking?" The Doctor shot her a rather flirtatious look.

"Billions upon billions." River shot back with an equally intense look.

"I won't let you down" The Doctor promised as he bowed to her once more before being escorted off the premises.

It was another rainy day in London as Rory Williams sat at his cubicle and found himself staring blankly at the drops splatting violently against the window. The whole ground floor of Leadworth Security Tech was a giant window. The walls were made of glass. Suddenly a woman with a blue umbrella and bright red hair stopped right where he'd been staring and began to check her reflection. It was a one way window; he could see out but she couldn't see in. For her it was a mirror.

She did a quick spin and checked her backside as she straightened out her skirt. Rory couldn't help but smile a little as he watched her. She was dressed like a business woman but her skirt was just a little too short and a little too tight. Her legs went on for miles. Rory suddenly realized he was ogling a stranger and quickly spun his chair back around to focus on his work again.

Rory worked for a company that specialized in anti-hacking and cyber counterintelligence but Rory was just a worker bee; no one special. He was just a secretary. "Coffee, Williams" The little intercom on his desk went off.

"On it" Rory got up and went off to the break room to get some coffee started.

"Oh, good! Coffee boy's here" Jeff put his arm around Rory. Jeff was a hacker but there was a certain dumb jock quality in the way he presented himself that made you wonder if we was really suited for the job. "Oh, my God! Rory. Let me tell you, I just saw the hottest girl I have ever seen walk into this office two minutes ago."

"Oh?" Rory half listened. He hated the way Jeff would go on about him romantic conquests. The man sounded like a total jerk and he was really working his way up Rory's list of people he'd like to kill.

"She walked in out of the rain and shiver saying 'oh, it's wet out there'." Jeff mocked her voice.

"So she's Scottish then?" Rory chuckled at Jeff's attempt to imitate the accent.

"Yeah and a redhead" Jeff sat down at the round table in the break room. "Hand me a coffee, will ya?" He waved over at Rory who handed him a cup. "Look, there she is" Jeff whispered as he pointed out the break room door to the very girl Rory had been staring at 5 minutes ago.

"Oh, her? I.. I've seen her before" Rory smiled a little.

"Yeah, she looks like the girl that starred in the office porn you watched last night, right?" Jeff laughed.

"Don't be so rude" Rory looked down at the ground shyly.

"Come on!" Jeff nudged Rory jokingly. "I'm just fucking around with you, Rory"

"I have to give Mrs. Ramsden her coffee." Rory walked off quickly and made his way to his boss' office.

"Thank you, Rory" Mrs. Ramsden took a sip of her drink and sighed. "Are you feeling well, Rory?" She asked.

"For the most part" He lied.

"It's just that these files you gave me earlier are a complete mess. It's not like you to be so unorganized." Mrs. Ramsden gave him a worried look.

"I'm fine. Just... I've not been sleeping well." Rory shrugged.

"You've not been sleeping well for weeks it seems. You're a good enough secretary, Rory but I think you might need some time off" Mrs. Ramsden warned.

"No, I'm fine. I'll make sure to triple check every bit of paperwork that comes through. Not a single thing out of place. Promise" Rory waited for the boss to nod her head approvingly before he quickly excited her office and ran into the new girl quite embarrassingly.


	2. Counterintelligence

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry I.." Rory started picking up the papers he'd dropped when he ran into the gorgeous redhead. She chuckled as she knelt down beside him and helped pick up his papers.

"Don't worry about it" She smiled and Rory's heart sunk to his stomach. "I'm Amy" She extended her hand for a shake which Rory took as he clumsily balanced the folders full of files he'd been carrying.

"Rory" He replied.

"You the errand boy here, Rory?" Amy asked with a sweet joking smile on her face.

"Yeah, basically." Rory chuckled.

"I'll help you with those papers if you help me score a cup of coffee. What do you say?" Amy wink and had him floored.

"Umm... yeah.. ok" Rory couldn't believe his luck and neither could Amy. The files with the codes she'd been looking for just stumbled right into her hands. She very quickly hid what she needed in her purse and handed the rest back to Rory.

"Know where I can get a copier?" Amy asked.

"There's one in the break room." Rory pointed over to the break room to see Jeff was still in there. "There's coffee in there too but I'd wait until Jeff leaves the room."

"Why?" Amy wondered if he knew she wanted privacy. Perhaps he'd caught her stealing the papers and was letting her go.

"It's just that he's just kind of a creep. That's all" Rory sat down at his desk and began to sort out the files he'd dropped.

"I've dealt with my fair share of creeps. I think I can take him" Amy shot Rory another flirty smile that made Rory look down at the ground shyly. "How about you let me do the errand running for a change. I see you never got a drink for yourself. Be right back with your coffee, sir" She bowed jokingly and ran off to the break room.

Rory looked over from his desk to see Jeff swooping in the instant Amy walked into the room. Typical. In about five minutes Amy was back with a coffee and some extra papers. "Here's the coffee I promised you and I found these" She handed Rory the original copies of the papers she'd printed in the break room. "We must have missed them the first time round. They look rather important."

"Thank you!" Rory gasped as he took the papers. "If I'd lost these I'd been sacked for sure."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Amy turned around to see a man checking his reflection in the window as he straightened his tie.

"Oh, geez. I was just doing the exact same thing outside that window 10 minutes ago." Amy laughed. "It hadn't occurred to me that someone might be watching. How embarrassing."

Rory chuckled nervously. He worried Amy had just realized he'd been staring at her earlier.

"People stop there all the time to stare at you, don't they?" Amy smiled. "Must be strange having someone stare at you without actually seeing you"

"I'm used to people not noticing me so... It's nothing new." Rory turned his chair back around to face his computer. "Thank you so much for the coffee." He added.

"It was nice to meet you, Rory" Amy made a conscious decision to mention his name as she lightly touched his shoulder while saying goodbye. She wanted to make sure he understood that at least this one time, he'd been noticed. Amy walked into the woman's restroom and fixed her lipstick. She checked that all the stalls were empty before taking out her phone. "I've got the codes"

"Great! Now you just need to sit tight and do your research" The Doctor spoke on the other line. "This company is in charge of creating the security software for some of the biggest military facilities in the world and it's your job to learn every strength and weakness they have."

"Well, it's my first day here so it might be a few months before I get everything done if we want to do this right" Amy warned him.

"I hate waiting" The Doctor sighed.

"I know" Amy laughed. "See you tonight, Doctor" She hung up and walked to her desk. She'd been hired by Leadworth Security as an anti-hacker. She was there to do as The Doctor had said; to put the system through it's paces. She had to think like the bad guy and test the programs defences. Luckily for her, she was very good at being bad.

Two months into the mission and The Doctor received a knock at his door. He recognized them as Professor Song's muscle. They handed him a letter. "Come with us" The men escorted him to a black luxury vehicle with blacked out windows. The Doctor opened the letter to find a plane ticket. "The Professor is expecting you." The man opened the door as they arrived at the airport.

The Doctor follows the directions River Song had left for him as he arrived at Alexandria International Airport. Another fancy car with blacked out windows picked him up and sent him to a posh hotel and a penthouse suite overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. "Hello, Sweetie" River smiled with a glass of red wine in her hand as she sat in an elegant armchair in an even more elegant night gown.

"You could have just called" The Doctor smiled as he sat in the chair opposite hers.

"You never answer your phone." River took a sip of her wine and offered him a glass. "So how's business?" She asked.

"It's coming along. I have the best of the best in counter-intelligence gathering the data we need to infiltrate the bunker as we speak." The Doctor took a sip of the wine and spit it back into the glass. He hated alcohol. "Sorry" He whispered.

"Yes, a young woman by the name of Amelia J. Pond" River stood up and took the glass of wine in The Doctor's hand away from him. "I've been keeping a close eye on you." River placed the glass on the countertop by the kitchen; her black silk gown trailing behind her. "She's rather brilliant for her age, isn't she?" She waited for The Doctor to agree with a nod before she continued. "She's quite beautiful as well; don't you think?" The Professor added as she took another sip of her wine.


	3. Kiss-o-gram Phant-o-gram

"Yes... Well... She is very pretty.." The Doctor felt slightly uncomfortable.

"How do I put this delicately while also being as direct as possible?" Professor Song swirled her glass in her hand. "What sort of skills did you hire her for? She has a great many. You know that, I'm sure."

"I understand your implications and dispute your assertion." The Doctor rose from his seat and walked up to River with an uncharacteristically serious expression. "I choose my associates very carefully. Don't play games with me. Don't ever think you're capable of that"

River lips curled up into a smile as she licked her lips. "Alright then, Doctor. Just making sure were all on the same page." She went back to her armchair and sat down. "Now I understand these things can take time but I'm giving you until Christmas. If you aren't in New Mexico by New Years I'm going to be very cross."

"On it." The Doctor saluted as he walked out of the suite. He took out his phone and called Amy Pond. "Watch your every move. The Professor is watching."

"Can we trust her, Doctor?" Amy replied.

"I don't trust her any farther than I can throw her. But, boy do I trust her taste in nighties." The Doctor hailed a taxi back to the airport.

"Doctor, where the hell are you? I went to the apartment and your weren't there." Amy asked as she listened to the unfamiliar noise in the background.

"Alexandria. Beautiful museum. Very tempted to get a better look at Fatma Al-Zahraa's jewelry collection. Best if I leave now before they mysteriously disappear." The Doctor joked. "I'm always so easily distracted by shiny things." He stepped out of the cab and into the airport.

"How shiny was Professor Song's nightie?" Amy joked back.

"Haha. Very funny." The Doctor spoke in a sarcastic tone but smiled at Amy's little jab at his obvious crush on the professor. "I'll be back home soon, Amy" He hung up and got in line at the ticket counter. "Oh, she can buy me a ticket to come visit but never bothers to hook me up with a return flight." He rolled his eyes.

Amy had been looking over her shoulder for some time now. She'd been very good at covering her tracks but the search for the mysterious Kiss-o-gram Phant-o-gram was still a hot button, top priority case. NYC police were still completely stumped by the woman who single-handedly stole billions from Wall Street's finest businessmen in nothing but a sexy cop costume from a local Halloween shop. The legs on that girl were quite hypnotic in that little skirt. Her lips were equally distracting. It wasn't hard to miss her hand in your pocket with her legs round your waist and her tongue down your throat. Amy walked into the breakroom at the office to find the TV on the news as Rory made the coffee.

"Have you seen this?" Rory pointed up at the television on the wall. It was the latest news on the mysterious faux police officer stumping all the real cops in NYC. "They still have no idea who this girl is" Rory laughed. "I think she's brilliant."

"Do you?" Amy smiled. "I didn't peg you as the type."

"What type?" Rory asked as he handed her a coffee without her asking.

"The criminal type. Pass the sugar, will you dear?" Amy smiled as he handed her the sugar.

"Oh... The criminal type?" Rory chuckled. "I mean, they got what they deserved. That's what I think anyway. They stepped on anyone and everyone they could to get to the top with no regard to whom they hurt along the way. And they lost it all because they underestimated the power of an intelligent woman in a tight skirt."

"So you see her more as the Robin Hood type?" Amy took a sip of her coffee.

"Sort of" Rory sat down at the table beside her with his cup of coffee.

"But what if she didn't steal from the rich to give to the poor? What if she stole from the rich to keep it all to herself?" Amy asked finding a perfect opportunity to see what Rory would truly think of her if he really knew who she was.

"I don't know. That's a good question." Rory shrugged. "Either way, the greedy bastards got what was coming to them."

"So you're not exactly the criminal type. More like the taking justice into your own hands vigilante type. You're not Batman, are you?" Amy joked.

"Not exactly" Rory chuckled and looked down at his coffee with his usual shy looking smile.

"Williams?!" Mrs. Ramsden's voice could be heard from the other room.

"Duty calls" Rory got up with a heavy sigh.

"Go get 'em, Bruce" Amy winked at him as he walked out of the room making him nearly spill his coffee. At least he wasn't working on the same floor as her or else he'd never get any work done.

Unluckily, Jeff was just a cubicle away from Amy everyday. "So.." Jeff walked up to Amy's desk with a terribly attractive smile. "Christmas party for the office is coming up. You going to be there?"

"Hmm... I guess so. Will there be cocktails?" Amy asked as she spun her chair around and crossed her legs seductively.

"I'm sure there will be." Jeff replied not even attempting to cover up the way he was staring at her legs.

Amy smiled. "Then I guess it's a date. See you there."

The next day Jeff was gloating in the breakroom with the other guys in the office. "She was licking her lips and asking me 'will there be cocktails?'. She was so hot for me." Jeff had all the guys oohing and aahing at his slightly exaggerated version of what had transpired the day before. Rory walked in to get the boss her coffee and overheard the whole thing. It made him sick to think that jerk might be going out with Amy. But there was no denying Jeff was an extremely attractive guy, physically. It was when he opened his mouth to speak that he suddenly became ugly.


	4. Christmas Party

Amy was busy wrapping things up at the office when Jeff came up behind her. "So, did you maybe want to get out of here and grab some preliminary drinks before the party?"

"Oh, geez. I'm really busy but I'll see you tonight for sure." Amy went back to her computer.

"Fine, but you owe me one" Jeff walked out a little bit frustrated.

Amy was busy figuring out the security camera layout for the office building and for the bunker they planned to hit in January. "You looking at the floorplan of the building?" A familiar voice made Amy spin around.

"Oh, Rory. I didn't see you there." Amy chuckled and clicked out of the page she was on.

"If you're looking for the most secluded spot in the whole building; the 20th floor is under construction so even though it does have security cameras, there's no lighting so it's really dark in there at night." Rory mentioned rather nonchalantly.

"Thanks" Amy wondered why he knew that sort of information but didn't ask. "You going to the Christmas party tonight?" Amy decided to ask that instead.

"I usually don't really like that sort of thing. I see enough of these people on a daily basis but.. I guess I could go." Rory contemplated the idea since he knew Amy would be there.

The gathering was rather mundane for the most part but there were drinks and Amy had more than her fair share of them. It was a weakness of hers to drink a bit too much at parties. Jeff noticed this weakness and decided to try and take full advantage of the situation.

Rory had also noticed Amy had been knocking them back pretty hard so he started to worry when he noticed both her and Jeff were nowhere to be seen. They were gone for a good 15 minutes before Jeff returned to the party without Amy and a look on his face a little more smug than usual. This made Rory go out in search for Amy and he found her standing outside in the cold looking like she'd just finished crying.

"Amy?" Rory walked up to her slowly.

"Oh.. Hi, Rory" Amy attempted a smile but she couldn't.

"You alright?" Rory attempted a smile back.

"Me? I'm fine. Totally fine. I'm good." Amy didn't sound convincing enough.

"Need me to call a cab for you?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, sure" Amy sniffled.

Rory took off his jacket and put it around Amy's bare shoulders. She flinched at his touch. Rory took a step back. "I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground. "I just figured you must be really cold out here."

"Thanks, sorry... I just.." Amy couldn't finish talking. She just stood there with this blank sad expression in her eyes. "I have a jacket inside I forgot it." She finally spoke.

"I'll go get it for you" Rory began to walk back inside.

"Wait" she took his hand. "Can you just call the cab now and wait here with me?"

"Yeah, sure... but what about your coat?" Rory smiled realizing she hadn't let go of his hand but still feeling a bit concerned as to why. Something serious had obviously just happened and Amy was looking slightly traumatized by it.

"Whatever, forget the coat. It's a shit coat anyway." Amy sounded a bit angrier than she ought to.

"Amy..." Rory took both her hands in his and looked her in the eye with a sweet and concerned smile. "You don't have to tell me what it is that's got you so upset right now but if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Amy simply smiled and sniffled as she held back tears. "I've been drinking so... I'm a little..."

"Yeah, let me call that cab for you" Rory took out his phone and had a cab come get her. He waited beside her and she didn't let go of his hand once.

"Thanks" Amy gave Rory back his coat as she got into the cab. It was then that Rory noticed the bruise on her arm right under her left shoulder. "Goodnight, Rory" She smiled as she waved out the window. "Merry Christmas." She yelled as the cab sped off.

"Merry Christmas" Rory waved back but he wasn't smiling. He knew exactly what had happened. He'd seen that bruise before and it wasn't accidental. It was a hand gripping and twisting her arm that made that bruise. He knew who was responsible and he was going to make sure they paid.

Amy got to her hotel room and called The Doctor. "I have the plans. I just need to go back after the office party is over to delete some footage from the surveillance videos and we should be ready to go."

"What footage?" The Doctor wondered.

"Nothing. I've got it. I'll see you tomorrow" Amy hung up and began to undress. She stood in front of the mirror and noticed the bruise on her arm. "Fucking idiot" Amy whispered to herself. "Sober up, you have work to do" She splashed some water on her face and changed into a pair of black jeans and a comfy hooded jumper. She put the hood up over her head and blew a kiss at her own reflection before running out the door.

Rory was usually a very compassionate young man but he got this strange sort of joy out of preparing for a kill that sometimes worried him. He shouldn't enjoy it so much but it had to be done. It was his duty to protect people from men like Jeff; from men like his step father. No one ever figured out who killed him; just like no one figured out who killed The Strangler last year. He got strangled back. What did he expect to happen? The man had been terrorizing women in the city for ages. It was only right for Rory to stop him. Rory was just a good man.

"Hey, Jeff. Amy said she was looking for you" Rory ran into Jeff in the hall as the party came to an end. "She seemed a little drunk so I didn't understand exactly what she said but she went upstairs to the 20th floor."

"Drunk bitch" Jeff rolled his eyes. "That floor's under construction"

Rory couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I'd watch my step if I was you. It's really dark up there."


	5. Goodbye, Jeff

Amy snuck into the building after everyone had left the office party so she could delete the surveillance footage of the incident. She didn't want anyone to see it. The fact that she could fall victim to someone so stupid embarrassed her too much. Amy was no one's victim, not ever. The security booth was empty. She was going to have to delete the footage of her sneaking in as well and was ready for the daunting task of rewiring everything when she realized three of the monitors had been turned off. One in the hall that was meant to show the lift doors, the one inside the lift and one for the 20th floor. She turned the one in the hall back on to see an empty corridor. "Why were you turned off?" She asked aloud to herself as she turned the one inside the lift back on to reveal nothing out of the ordinary; just an empty lift. Lastly she turned the one in the 20th floor back on.

Rory was right when he said it was really dark in there but she could still tell it was him. Even with his back turned to the camera. Amy was having a hard time making out who else was in the room. She squinted her eyes at the screen. "Is that Jeff?" She whispered aloud. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room as Rory stood in front of him. They seemed to be talking but the video didn't have sound.

"What the hell?" Jeff noticed his hands were tied behind his back and his legs were stuck to the legs of the chair he was in. "God, my head!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Rory dropped the lead pipe he'd hit him over the head with earlier. "I was worried when it took you so long to wake up. I thought 'maybe he's already dead'. That would have been so unfair. I mean, I'm going to kill you but not that quickly" Rory chuckled.

"Kill me? You're going to kill me?!" Jeff started to jerk around in his seat but couldn't budge. "Shit, this is tight. Did you do all this?"

"Boy scouts." Rory explained "They're real big on knots"

"Get me out of here!" Jeff tried to move again but it seemed the more he moved; the tighter the knots around his wrists got.

"Do you want to know why you're here?" Rory waited for Jeff to shake his head yes before continuing. "What happened to Amy, Jeff?"

"What? I don't know." Jeff shrugged.

"I saw the bruises on her arm, Jeff" Rory leaned in as he spoke.

"Yeah, she was really drunk. She probably did it while falling over on herself." Jeff chuckled a little.

"You knew how drunk she was and you still don't care." Rory's eyes were filled with growing rage. "I saw the footage in the surveillance booth. It's ironic that a company specializing in security has no one manning the surveillance videos." Rory joked with a still serious look on his face. "I saw what you did to her. You raped her, Jeff."

"She.. I.. Rory, come on, mate. She wanted it. She said so." Jeff tried to explain.

"Don't lie to me!" Rory slapped Jeff across the face.

"She did but then halfway through she just changed her mind. I mean, you can't just change your mind." Jeff scoffed.

"Yeah, I think you can." Rory rolled his eyes. "I could change my mind about killing you if I wanted to. I'm not going to but.. still"

"You saw the video. She had her hands all over me and she didn't try to stop me when my hands went under her skirt. She got me all worked up and then pushed me off at the last minute." Jeff made excused.

"Then you pushed her back. You twisted her arm and pushed her up against the wall." Rory leaned in till his face was right in front of Jeff's. The rage in his eyes was clearly visible now. "You don't deserve the privilege of knowing what it was to feel her warmth and affection. You're hands don't deserve to touch her."

"You don't think I deserved her?" Jeff scoffed. "They who do you think deserves her, Rory? You?"

"Me?" Rory's look of anger became slightly mixed with a look of confusion. "I never said I deserved her."

"That's what this is about, right?" Jeff seemed pretty smug for a man tied up to an old office chair. "Admit it. Don't act like you haven't been looking at her as if you haven't thought about it."

"That's not what this is about" Rory suddenly felt slightly embarrassed but he was far too angry to show it on his face. Jeff had touched on a small bit of truth. Rory had undeniably noticed her. He'd thought of her. He'd imagined what she'd feel like. He looked at her lips wishing he could taste them and it made him sick to his stomach.

"Face it, Rory. We're exactly the same. You're just jealous" Jeff taunted. "Jealous that I fucked her and you didn't"

"Shut up!" Rory flew into a rage and dug a small dagger that Jeff had neglected to notice into Jeff's side. "Don't you ever compare me to you. You're a sorry excuse for a human being." Rory dug the knife in a second time and Jeff's face was red with pain as tears fell down his face.

"Please! Oh my god! I'm sorry! Please!" Jeff begged.

"Goodbye, Jeff" Rory smiled as he slit Jeff's throat silencing him. Jeff was right about Rory wanting her but not about the jealousy. Jealousy wasn't his motive when he killed his classmate for raping a girl in the locker room 6th year. Rory's only motive was to keep people safe from men who sought to do harm to others. Rory was a good man; he'd never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it.

Amy quickly finished erasing all the damning footage from the security videos and walked out of the security booth only to run into Rory who was coming back to the booth to make sure his attempt at turning the cameras off had worked.

"Amy?" Rory whispered as a look of sadness and fear crept over his face at the realization that she might have seen everything he'd done. "What are you doing here?"


	6. The Good Stuff

Amy stood silent with her hazel eyes wide in a mixture of fear and confusion. Rory looked down at the ground in his usual shy sort of way. "Amy, if I could just..." He's cut off.

"It's ok" Amy whispered. "I erased everything. It's like neither of us were ever here. See" She moved away from the entrance of the surveillance booth to show him. Rory looked at the video of the 20th floor and Jeff wasn't there.

"The room's empty." Rory whispered.

"They won't find him till after Christmas. It's going to be terrible." Amy shot him a quick look before starting to walk out down the hall. She quickly turned back around at the doorway. "See how I'm not in the monitor right now even though I'm in this hallway?"

"Yeah" Rory smiled. "How did you do that?"

"I put everything on a continuous loop. You'd thought you'd turned off the cameras but all you did was turn the TV off. It was still recording." Amy realized she was officially admitting to helping Rory cover up his murder. "It's all gone now. You can rewind it and you'll see nothing but an empty room."

Rory looked at the empty room on the monitor and his eyes looked cold. "But you saw it." His voice was low and sad. "You must hate me..."

"The bastard got what he deserved." Amy gave him a smile. "Lets get out of here" She signaled him to follow her down the hall and Rory quickly obeyed. "Need a lift? I saw you slip the driver money when you called the cab for me. It's only fair I return the favor." Amy smiled as they walked outside the building and reached a sleek black sports car with butterfly doors that opened at the touch of a button on Amy's watch.

"And you were the one making jokes about me being batman." Rory smiled.

"Yeah, well you sort of are. Wiping out bad guys." Amy smiled a little as the two of them got into the car. She was pretty sure this was not the first time Rory killed someone. He obviously knew exactly what he was doing when he killed Jeff. Amy ought to be scared of him but something in her knew that Rory would never hurt her. "And since I know your secret; it's only fair you know mine. I'm..."

"You're the kiss-o-gram" Rory smiled. "I had a feeling ever since we talked about it."

"I was hoping to surprise you." Amy pouted.

"This is still pretty surprising." Rory chuckled. "Where exactly are we going? I haven't told you where I live or anything." He realized she'd been driving to a part of town opposite to where his apartment was.

"I have a bit of a proposition for you, Rory." Amy smiled and parked her car in front of her apartment. "Come upstairs. There's something I really want to show you."

Rory's heart felt like it sank to his stomach. He had no idea what was about to happen but Amy was so beautiful and talented and she'd just invited him up to her apartment. The thoughts that went through his head made him feel so guilty.

Amy noticed Rory's nervous hesitation and chuckled. "Come on, don't you want to help your favorite criminal on her latest assignment?"

"That's why you've been working at Leadworth Security. You've been gathering information about one of the facilities we run security for." Rory put it together. "The papers I lost that you picked up for me the day we met; there was security information about a military bunker in New Mexico."

"You're incredibly perceptive, Rory Williams. I must say I'm pleasantly surprised. All the more reason for you to come upstairs with me. " Amy took him by the hand as they ran upstairs to her apartment. Her flat was extremely small. It was just a bedroom with a little kitchenette and a door leading to a tiny bathroom. There was no closet so her clothing was hanging on an old store rack she'd put beside the bed. Lots of miniskirts.

Rory was very perceptive. He understood that Amy had only ever been nice to him because he had the information he needed. It did hurt a little but he wasn't surprised. Besides, she was right. He couldn't pass up the chance to help his favorite criminal.

"Oh, my god!" Rory laughed as he noticed the familiar outfit on the rack of clothes by her bed. "You kept the police woman outfit?! The FBI is looking for you and you keep the biggest piece of evidence out in the open?"

Amy scoffed as she took off her hoodie. "It's not out in the open it's in my apartment." She smiled as she noticed Rory quickly looking away when she exposed her midriff while adjusting her tank top. "Alright, you can look now. I'm decent." Amy saw Rory blush as he looked back up at her. "Come here and let me show you the plan" She whispered excitedly.

Rory walked over to the wobbly plastic table by the kitchenette. "Fire away" He smiled.

"Ok, so this is the layout of the bunker" Amy pointed her cherry red nails at a compartment to the left of the page. "This is where they keep the good stuff. The things no one can explain. I'm talking U.F.O. and mind control gadgetry the government doesn't want you to know about."

"Really?" Rory was a bit skeptical. "I don't know if I believe that stuff."

"Well, you better start believing. We've got a wealthy collector willing to pay us millions to retrieve it." Amy noticed the dim orange light of dawn trying to creep in through the blinds. "Wow, looks like it's Christmas."

Rory smiled. "The chance to help my favorite criminal plan a heist to steal a priceless alien mind control thing from a fortified bunker in the middle of the desert just fell into my lap. Someone was peaking at my Christmas list."


	7. The Layover

"Amy, are you sure about this? I don't mind that you've found yourself a weird little boyfriend, I just..." The Doctor is cut off.

"Sort of 'boyfriend' " Amy clarified. "And it's not like he's dangerous. He only kills sex offenders We're in the clear."

"I'm still here, you know." Rory was sitting on the edge of Amy's bed watching The Doctor pace back and forth as he spoke.

"I do like you, Rory. You're resourceful and you can help get us access." The Doctor sat down beside him and put his arm around Rory's shoulder. "We need fake ID badges that look like the real deal and that's where you come in."

Rory shook his head in agreement. He felt slightly uncomfortable with the way that The Doctor touched him like they were old friends. He didn't seem to have a sense of personal space. But this didn't bother him nearly as much as the way Amy looked at The Doctor. She admired him and Rory couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. He had to admit, The Doctor was fascinating, though he'd never admit it himself.

"Perfect! Get your things together. We're leaving tonight. It would be unwise to keep River waiting." The Doctor had hooked them up with first class tickets for the next flight out of London. They'd have to take a connecting flight from Chicago before they could reach Albuquerque.

"I got you a coffee." Rory handed Amy the drink as he sat down beside her by the gate at terminal D. The layover was going to be about three hours.

"People watching is so excellent. Don't you think?" Amy took a sip of her coffee and looked around at the passengers going by.

"You make up stories for them all just from looking at them." Rory smiled. "That's what I do anyway."

"See, you get me." Amy nudged him. "The Doctor is rarely paying attention to notice anyone around him. He sort of lives in his own world but all of us sort of do, don't we?"

Rory shook his head yes and looked down at his coffee cup. "Maybe I shouldn't ask, but have you and The Doctor..."

"What? Have we slept together?" Amy chuckled.

"I was looking for a more delicate way to phrase it but yeah.." Rory shrugged.

"Well, no." Amy sighed. "But I tried once. He wasn't interested. He said I was like family. Isn't that terrible? That's worse than friendzone. I've been sibling zoned. He sees me as a sister."

"What do you see him as?" Rory asked.

"Oh, I don't know anymore." Amy shrugged "I guess I'm over it but it was so confusing to me. I've never been turned down before."

Rory chuckled. "I can imagine"

"Imagine what?" Amy crossed her arms and shot a what's-so-funny look his way.

"I just... you're obviously the sort of person that most people find desirable so it would make sense that you've never had to deal with rejection." Rory took a quick sip of his coffee as he began to feel a little nervous.

"How do you find me then, Rory?" Amy crossed her legs and leaned into him a little as she spoke. "Do you find me desirable?"

"I think... you..." Rory was falling hard for Amy but didn't want to scare her away by blurting out that he was in love. Then again, killing a man for her didn't scare her away so maybe he was worrying over nothing. His eyes wandered down her long legs back up to her eyes. He longed to touch her and the urge frightened him a bit. "You understand people." Rory finally spoke. "You see them for all that they are. All the dark, shadowy parts of people. You don't have to ask what I think because you already know. You can see right through me."

Amy's face lit up into a smile. It wasn't that mischievous sexy smirk she was used to giving but a genuine happy smile. She thought maybe she could toy with Rory but she kept underestimating him. Perhaps he overestimated her, she thought. Because try as she might, she was having a hard time figuring him out.

He seemed painfully shy around women but made it a point to go out of his way to protect them. He wasn't shy out of fear but out of a sense of admiration. He loved the Kiss-o-Gram and the way she showed the corporate crooks who was in charge. She put men in their place. That's what he liked most about her.

"Come along, Ponds" The Doctor jumped in front of them. "Someone wants to say hello." They walked to a hotel attached to the airport and into a dim lit suite on the top floor. "River, Darling, we have guests. Turn this mood lighting off. Now's not the best time." The Doctor joked as Professor Song slowly turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"So, this is the great Rory Williams?" River smiled as she walked towards him. "You're the one who helped get us the IDs and the blueprints we needed. Good job, sweetie."

Rory nodded and shuffled his weight a bit. "So you're the one we're working for?"

"Yes, I wanted to meet The Doctor's companions face to face. Pleasure to meet you, Amy Pond. I'm a fan of your work." River extended her hand for a shake. Amy quietly accepted it.

"And Rory, you're new, aren't you? But you've got quite an interesting history. I've done my research." River began to pour them glasses of white wine. "Your step father, he was murdered when you were 13. Police reports said it was a real sloppy job, just a wild stabbing by an amature psychopath. But you've gotten a lot more precise and a lot more creative since then, haven't you, Rory?" She noticed him tense up and she handed him his drink with a smile. "Don't worry, Sweetie. Your body count is kid stuff compared to mine." She gave The Doctor and Amy thier wine and sat on the leather loveseat by the bed. "So.. let's go over our plan of action."


	8. Inside The Bunker

Amy was to take the position of the head lieutenant's new personal assistant. Her job was to grab intel and keep him distracted. They planned to take the real Silence and replace it with a replica. The Doctor was in charge of carrying out the old switcheroo. Rory was Health and Safety. He was in charge of poking around and finding lots of safety violations at an attempt to keep the workers busy as another distraction.

River gave Rory a set of glasses which transmitted a video feed of what they were all up to. They were thick, black, square glasses that made Rory look like an almost cartoonishly goofy health inspector. As if he didn't consider himself goofy-looking enough already. The trio carried earpieces to communicate with each other but only Rory had the glasses to communicate with River.

"Why are you giving me all this and not the others?" Rory asked River as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"You seem like the most trustworthy. And besides... I've never found anyone else who can pull off those glasses as good as you." River chuckled as she looked at Rory's reflection on her display.

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes as he walked out into the warehouse with clipboard in hand. As he turned the corner he ran into Amy and dropped everything. "I'm so sorry, I just..."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Amy knelt down to help pick up his things.

"Yes, I've got it... and we aren't supposed to know each other so..." Rory switched to a mockingly serious tone. "As head of Health and Safety I feel it's my duty to point out how dangerously short that skirt is."

"I see, you're so shy on your own you have to pretend you're someone else before you can start flirting with me." Amy chuckled. "Lucky for you I love to roleplay."

Rory chuckled nervously, "Well... I ... but honestly though, be safe." He smiled.

"I will." Amy winked and made her way back to the lieutenant's office.

Rory watched her as she walked away. She could easily distract the lieutenant from noticing a break in at their most secure compound. She almost had him forgetting who he was and what he was doing until River spoke into his earpiece.

"Easy, big boy." She chuckled. "You know I can see and hear everything you're doing, right?"

"Yeah, that wasn't painfully awkward or anything." Rory groaned as he wandered back into the warehouse to find some health code violations.

"I'm in." The Doctor's voice came through on the earpieces. "Now to get inside the bunker housing The Silence I need the alarms tripped."

"Remember I can only have them off for 5 minutes before someone gets suspicious, so make it quick." Amy reminded him.

"Got it, Amy. Now for Rory, I need you to be at the exit by 0400 hours in case I get some unexpected company."

"Roger that." Rory walked past a man at his desk. "That can of soda's dangerously close to that incredibly expensive piece of electrical equipment, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir" The man quickly finished his can of soda and threw it away while he watched with a worried expression at Rory writing something on his clipboard. "Really, sir. I can't afford another demerit.. I ..."

"At ease, soldier. I'll let you off with a warning this time. Just don't let me catch you making another stupid mistake, the next misstep you make will be reported straight to the lieutenant. Are we clear?" Rory sounded uncharacteristically stern. The man saluted him and nodded a yes in reply as Rory walked away. "I hope I don't let all this power go to my head." He whispered for Amy and The Doctor to hear on their earpieces.

They all chuckled save for River. She heard it all but she remained silent. She wasn't going to smile until she had The Silence in her possession. A relic with that kind of power would be the largest and most valuable price is all her collection, the power of mind control.

In the lieutenant's office, Amy was nearly caught as she was turning off the security from within the lieutenant's computer. "Oh, hi there!" She chuckled as she quickly finished and switched the screen to a page full of documents. "Not used to this office yet."

"A little lost, are we?" Lieutenant Blakemore smiled. "Did they hire you from the temp agency or a modeling agency?" He joked.

Amy laughed, pretending to find him flattering and funny. "Oh, geez. Don't be silly. I'm just really tall is all."

"Don't act so modest" The lieutenant walked over to his desk to stand behind her. "If you're looking for my notes for my 6 o'clock meeting it's right here." He leaned over her as he guided her hand to the right file and clicked.

"We're meeting the president?!" Amy gasped as if she didn't already know. "Gosh that's exciting! I mean...Sorry..." She chuckled. "I promise I'll be a true professional when he arrives."

"Yes, I'm going to need you on your best behavior." He didn't even try to make it look like he wasn't staring her up as down as he spoke.

"Sir, yes sir." She saluted with a smile.

"That's a good girl." Blakemore began to walk out the door but quickly turned around. "I almost forgot, make me coffee will you? Cream, no sugar."

"One hot cup of coffee coming right up, sir." Amy played up a cute little voice as she spoke.

The guards by the vault noticed the security had been turned off and ran towards the security booth to try and reboot the system. In doing so, they'd left the door to the vault unlocked and unattended. The Doctor slipped in unnoticed. "Alright, I'm in" He whispered for the others to hear. "Now to find the crate I'm looking for. There's so many amazing things in here, I swear it's ten times better than area 51."

"Have you actually been to area 51, Doctor." Amy replied as she made the coffee for Blakemore.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." He replied. "And I'm quite fond of you Pond so I'd rather not have to kill you."

"Good to know." She chuckled.


	9. Strangely Shaped Satchel

The Doctor knew he only had five minutes before security rebooted the system and locked the doors again so he had to act as fast as he could. He found the head he was looking for but it wasn't what he expected. He was thinking it would be a skull made of diamond or gold, some precious gem with a mystical power. But it was a real organic skull of some sort of creature the likes of which he hadn't seen since Area 51. But this artifact was different than any of the others he'd seen.

Amy tried her hardest not to chuckle at the chaos unfolding in front of her. Having heard of the sudden breach in security, the President wasn't going to land anywhere near the base until the situation was resolved.

"Christ, this is a disaster!" Lieutenant Blakemore plopped himself on the large armchair in his office with his hands covering his face.

"Aww, you poor thing." Amy cooed her way up beside him. "I know the best way to relieve your stress." She began to massage his shoulders.

He smiled. "God, thank you so much I... I've had a knot right there since...Wow, that's good." Blakemore closed his eyes and relaxed as Rory walked passed with The Doctor unnoticed. A strangely shaped satchel hung from The Doctor's shoulder.

The five minutes were up and the security system was back and operational. "There you go, good as new." Amy gave Blakemore a nice pat on the shoulder. She quickly excused herself from the office while the Lieutenant answered a conference call and caught up with her boys. "Hey.." She whispered. "So how are we going to get out of here with that totally inconspicuous looking bag? Security is up and running again and you know they're doing a sweep of everything. They'll figure out what's gone missing soon enough."

The Doctor's brilliant idea was to hide it in Amy's clothes and have her pretend she was pregnant. "This isn't going to work, it looks all lumpy" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Just keep your hands on it like it's kicking or something." The Doctor shrugged.

Rory found a wheelchair and had Amy sit. "Start screaming." He whispered. Amy did as he said. Security quickly let her pass without a second glance to the black car outside the compound with the tinted windows.

"Can you help me?" Amy asked Rory as she squirmed and tried to get the satchel out from under her blouse. "It's all sticky, that is this thing?" She gagged.

Rory unbuttoned her blouse with shaking fingers. Amy sighed with relief as the blouse rolled off her shoulders and she finally took off the satchel she'd had underneath her clothes. She was in nothing but her little lace bra and her tight little skirt as she sat in the back seat of River's getaway car. Rory couldn't help but stare for a moment before quickly turning his head in embarrassment. Amy hadn't seemed to notice Rory's discomfort and being so comfortable in her own skin, she didn't put her blouse back on right away. "That looks disgusting." She whispered looking at the strange skull.

"That's no way to talk about your baby." The Doctor joked as he examined the artifact. "It's organic, I thought maybe it would be some sort of magical stone but it's a flesh and blood creature from another planet." He didn't seem nearly as surprised as his companions.

"How could it be alien?" Amy looked at it without touching. "There's no such thing, right?"

The car stopped at an undisclosed location and River's voice came through Rory's headset. "Send The Doctor." She said.

"She just wants you." Rory relayed the message. The Doctor eagerly stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. Rory was left alone with a half dressed Amy.

"That was wild" Amy smiled. "I mean actual aliens from outer space!? That's insane!"

"Yeah... really... crazy..." Rory's breathing grew labored.

River chuckled through his headset. "I can still see what you're looking at, Sweetie."

"Oh, shut up." Rory quickly took off his glasses and threw them on the ground.

"Did River say something? What was it?" Amy asked.

"It was nothing. Aren't you cold?" Rory tried asking her to her face but his gaze kept falling to her bra.

"Oh!" Amy laughed. "I forgot." She quickly started putting her blouse back on. She buttoned it up to the last button suddenly noticing how uncomfortable Rory was. "Sorry.." She whispered. Rory seemed to prefer modesty and she very much wanted him to like her. It seemed that she'd developed a serious crush on the sweet serial killer. She always did have a strange taste in men. Rory was looking out the window into the desert outside. "Is this better?" Amy asked as she tried to pull her skirt down her short skirt over her thighs to no avail.

Rory slowly turned back around and smiled at Amy's collar buttoned all the way up to her neck and her hands on her thighs as if trying to cover them. "You look fine." he chuckled.

"I know you don't like how I dress." Amy smiled. Suddenly she became the nervous one. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

"You don't have to worry about what I think." Rory laughed. "It's not your fault, I'm just always slightly uncomfortable..." Rory looked out the window again. "It's not your fault..." He whispered.

The Doctor quickly ran back into the car. "Ok, Rory. It's your turn. She wants to speak to each of us separately. I think she has trust issues."

Rory walked out of the car and stood in the middle of the desert. Suddenly an opening in the ground with a staircase leading down opened up at his feet. He walked slowly down into a dark room filled with priceless works and dark green velvet tapestries.

"Hello, Rory." River slowly stood up from her golden throne and handed Rory an envelope. "You're reward, as promised."


	10. How To Read People

Rory opened the envelope to find a check for a cool 2 million, he folded it and put it in his pocket. "Thanks" He took off his glasses and handed them back to her. Rory wasn't really in it for money, but it certainly helped. He wouldn't have to go back to his dull job at the office again. If he saved and invested right, he might not need to work at all for a long time.

"I wasn't sure at first if you'd make a good team. Something gave me the sense that you held a minor grudge against The Doctor." River was always incredibly observant of the tiniest detail. Nothing seemed too small to slip past her undetected.

"I think he's fine." Rory shrugged. "I'll admit that when I first met him I wanted to hate him but I just couldn't" He chuckled a bit, "And he acts like he likes me a lot for some reason."

"You're more likable then you give yourself credit for." River smiled. "For a serial revenge killer you're sort of cuddly actually."

"I guess that's a compliment." Rory smirked at River's slightly demeaning form of flattery.

"So... what does The Doctor thinks of me?" She asked as she sat back down on her throne.

"Um.. I think he really likes you. I've seen his shoulders tense up and his eyes wander when you're around like he's a little nervous but it's because he's ... interested.. I think." Rory paused for a moment. "I don't know if I should have said that. Maybe he didn't want you to know but I figured it was pretty obvious, especially to the likes of you. You seem to know how to read people."

"Yes, I did notice it. Just wanted to clarify if his actions were due to being infatuated by me or intimidated by me. I couldn't quite tell the difference." River laughed.

"I've noticed there's usually a very fine line between the two." Rory chuckled.

"Have you noticed that with Amy?" River smiled.

"Amy?" Rory's shoulders suddenly tensed up.

"You said yourself I'm good at reading people." River's smile grew more mischievous. "I've seen the way your fingers twitch when she's near, as if your fingertips were just itching to touch her." She loved to push people, to see how they tick. She knew there was a hidden rage underneath Rory's quiet exterior. She wanted to see what he'd do if she pushed him, to see how his mind worked.

"It's not... it's not like that. I'm not like that." Rory seemed more worried by the revelation then angered by it. "I wouldn't touch her, I would never want to hurt her."

River's face suddenly softened a bit. Rory wasn't exactly how she expected, he didn't want to take any delight in his urges to kill. He was afraid of himself, afraid he'd hurt Amy just by touching her.

"It doesn't always hurt, you know?" River's voice was suddenly warm and almost maternal. "After everything you've been through, you must have a terribly strange relationship to intimacy."

"Are you my psychiatrist now?" Rory's voice grew sarcastic and cold. "You think I haven't tried getting psychological help before? My stepdad hurt my mom, tortured her so bad. I could hear her from my bedroom crying, I caught her taking ice from the freezer and putting it up to her bloody lip over the kitchen sink. My stepdad said if I ever told anyone he'd kill me but I killed him first. He was the first person I ever killed, I was 12 years old. But when I killed him I understood, that's what we're good at. Men are good at one thing and that's inflicting pain. I know who I am, don't try to analyze me." Rory's eyes were cool and sharp as they stared into River.

"I'm sorry." River's voice was uncharacteristically shaken. She'd never had a family, she'd been raised an orphan forced to fend for herself. It was a hard life but better to be alone than to have a monster for a father. "If you don't mind my saying," River continued. "I think Amy does like you."

"I don't know about that." Rory looked at the ground growing shy again. "She just likes to flirt with people. She doesn't mean anything by it. She flirts with The Doctor too, she probably likes him more than me."

"Try talking to her. You might be pleasantly surprised." River smiled. "Now bring Amy in, will you sweetie?"

"You won't be mentioning this to her will you?" Rory looked worried again.

"Never, lips sealed" She put a finger over her pursed lips.

After River spoke with the three of them, they were flown to a hotel in Las Vegas to enjoy themselves as a gift for all their hard work.

"The Silence is obviously some one of a kind alien artifact but is it really worth 6 million and five star accommodations for 3?" Rory asked as he sipped his fruity drink by the pool. "I mean, this is great but does no one else want to know what's so great about that thing?"

"I couldn't care less as long as I'm getting paid." Amy unwrapped the towel around her to reveal a little red bikini. She rested on a reclining, plastic patio chair beside Rory and stretched. "Wake me when you figure it out." She put on her big black sunglasses and closed her eyes.

"That's an excellent question, Rory." The Doctor took a sip of his mojito and spit it back out into the glass. "I have a theory, there's a legend that talks about a relic very much like the one we just sold to Professor Song. It's said to hold an otherworldly power, the power of mind control." The Doctor told the story with a wild enthusiasm in his voice as if he were reading it to a group of wide eyed children. Instead his audience was two very skeptical 20 something's sipping colorful cocktails with little umbrellas in them. "Well, you asked for the answer, there it is."

"Let's assume you're telling the truth," Rory rolled his eyes. "If that's really the case, then we just gave a criminal mastermind the power to control people's minds?"

The Doctor's smile suddenly faded. "Yeah, in hindsight... that seems sort of bad, doesn't it?"


	11. Master Suite

River had given the trio a swanky penthouse suite. There was a jacuzzi in the balcony, complete with a little ice box on the side for beverages. Only awkward downside was that it only came with two bedrooms. One was the master suite bedroom and the other was a room that seemed to be made for children, complete with a bunk bed. The Doctor quickly took the master suite, leaving Amy and Rory to figure out their bunk bed situation.

Amy called the top bunk and jumped up on the bed. Rory settled for the bottom bunk without complaint, although he did hit his head a couple of times sleeping in the bottom. They found themselves in the middle of one of those sleepy midnight talks that night, like two kids at a sleepover. "So, what do you think about what The Doctor said earlier at the pool?" Rory whispered. "I mean, I'll admit that thing was alien but magical mind control powers? It's a bit much, isn't it?"

"I don't know but if it is, I say we steal it back from her so I can use it instead." Amy leaned her head over to look at Rory lying in the bunk beneath her. "I promise I'll only use my powers of mind control for good." She winked.

"Why do I have a hard time believing you?" Rory smiled looking up at her. She chuckled in her usual flirtatious way and the sound made Rory's face flush. He was so very thankful for the dimness of their room or else Amy would have certainly noticed him blushing at the sight of her smiling over him.

"I'm glad we met, Rory." Amy whispered. "I think we're going to be really good friends. Promise me you won't disappear after this is over. I want us to keep in touch." She reached down and extended her little finger out to him. "Promise."

"Promise." Rory accepted her pinkie swear.

"Rory," Amy whispered again in the dark. "Can I ask you a personal question?" She waited for Rory to say yes before continuing. "Have you ever been with someone? I mean... romantically.. Have you ever... you know..." She seemed hesitant to ask but she wanted so badly to know. She wanted to know if she even had a chance with him.

"That's is a pretty personal question." Rory was afraid to answer.

"Sorry, I was just wondering." Amy reached down to take his hand in hers. "It's ok if you don't want to answer that." She caressed his hand with her fingertips before returning it to him. It was too dark to see clearly but she could hear Rory's breathing accelerate a little at her touch, a good sign. "Goodnight" she whispered.

"Goodnight." Rory replied. He was certainly in love and more than willing to stand beside her forever and always. He was overwhelmed by the idea that Amy wanted to be his friend. He was over the moon with excitement and not one to lightly back out on a promise. He'd try to be the best friend he could for her.

The next day Amy and The Doctor began to make plans to take The Silence back over virgin Margaritas in the hot tub. The Doctor was done trying to enjoy alcohol, it just wasn't working for him. "Alright, we know River is in one of her hideaways in Guatemala so we just..."

"How do you know where her hideaway in Guatemala even is?" Rory asked.

"She... kind of invited me. I think she likes me." The Doctor smiled and blushed like a little kid.

"Ok, so maybe you have a way in but what about us?" Rory asked. "We weren't invited and it would be strange for you to invite us along for your little date."

"Well, I don't know if it's a date but..." The Doctor is cut off.

"Oh, it's a date. She told me she's into you when she had us all speak with her separately." Amy chimed in. She was a little jealous since she knew The Doctor was interested in River and not in her but she tried to let it go. They seemed like a good match, in a volatile whirlwind romance sort of way. And she figured there's no point in romance without a little danger mixed in. "She told me not to tell you but whatever, right?" Amy laughed. River had also asked what Amy thought of Rory but she wasn't about to mention that.

"Alright, so how are you sneaking us past your crazy girlfriend?" Rory rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sure yet..." The Doctor sipped his drink. "We have one more day here so let's enjoy ourselves and I'm sure we'll come up with a solid plan by then." The Doctor got caught up all evening playing the slots and all the other games of chance at the casino downstairs. He was racking up points like mad on the roulette table while Amy and Rory stayed in for the night.

"Amy, when we get back home.." Rory started. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know, anywhere and everywhere." Amy smiled.

"I know you're not the sort to stick around for long and you're kind of a wanted criminal. I figured you're probably not staying in Leadworth." Rory looked out the sliding glass window leading into the balcony as he spoke.

"Are you insinuating that I ought to stay with you?" Amy poured another glass of wine and offered another to Rory, he declined. She walked up to him and ruffled his hair, then sat at one of the lavish leather couches in the suite. The sun had just set and the living room area had grown dark, save for a few dim lamps around the couches. "You know I really like you, Rory. I don't know if you've noticed but I might be developing a bit of a thing for you."

"But what about The Doctor?" Rory replied. "I see the way you look at him sometimes."

Amy smiled. "Yet you never catch the way I look at you sometimes, do you?"


	12. The Clearest Go-Ahead Possible

Amy stood up and walked to the glass door Rory was looking through. "Why is it so hard to believe that I might be genuinely interested in you?" She asked.

"If you had more options, you wouldn't be looking at me. You're just focusing on me because I'm the only person in this room and you're feeling lonely." Rory noticed Amy's expression growing a little offended. "It's not that I'm blaming you or judging you..."

Amy scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Who are you to insist that you know how my mind works? You have no idea what I'm thinking." Amy put her hands on Rory's chest and softly pushed his back up against the glass door.. "If only you knew what I was thinking of right now."

"I'm getting a general idea." Rory smiled meekly. He wanted her more than anything but he still couldn't believe Amy wasn't choosing him merely out of convenience. Amy put her arms around his shoulders and went in for a kiss. The feeling of her lips on his was sending a shiver down his spine. He wanted so much to put his hands on her but instead clenched his hands into fists held tightly at his sides. He feared that he might touch her the wrong way and ruin everything.

Amy chuckled at Rory's blushing face and stiff posture. "You've really never done this before, have you?"

"Is it so surprising that I'm afraid to touch people?" Rory chuckled. "I'm ... I'm a serial killer. I kill rapists and child molesters, my experiences with sex haven't been great."

"You're not asexual, are you?" Amy asked.

"No, I'm not. I almost wish I was, that might make things a bit easier for me." Rory sighed. "I still feel a need for it but I hate what it does to people."

"I know what I'm getting myself into here, I'm not an idiot. I understand that you're a somewhat mentally unstable vigilante who kills sex offenders, but not all sex is offensive. You know that, right?" Amy looked into his eyes. She really cared for him, she wanted to show him so the best way she knew how.

Rory looked down at the ground shyly. "I know it's not ... I just hate to think that..." Rory sighed looking over her body in that tight little black dress. "I want to believe that I'm not like them, that I don't have anything in common with the people I've killed."

"You're not like them, Rory." Amy smiled as she placed a hand on Rory's cheek. "I invited you to my apartment, remember? I'm the one who brought you into this little gang of criminal masterminds, I chose you. And not because you were simply the only one there." Amy poked Rory's nose playfully. "I have plenty of friends in low places that I could have brought on board with me and The Doctor on this ridiculous little adventure, but I chose you. Just like how I could walk downstairs right now to the Roulette table and pick any man I wanted for the night, yet I'm choosing to stay with you."

"Thanks for that..." Rory looked up at Amy as she began to walk away from him, her sleek silhouette backlit by the dim lamp on the coffee table. She was beautiful.

"I don't want to be like them either, so I won't pressure you any further on the matter." Amy looked back at Rory. "The Doctor's going to be out exploring the town all night so I'm stealing that big comfy king size bed of his in the master suite." She walked back to Rory and took his hands in hers. "If and when you feel ready, you'll know where to find me." She walked towards The Doctor's bedroom and took one last look over her shoulder at Rory. "In case you missed anything, this is me giving you permission. I'm giving you the clearest go-ahead possible... so ... any time..." She walked into the master suite and only closed the door halfway in hopes Rory would slip in.

It was almost 20 minutes before Rory finally walked to the door "Are you asleep?" He whispered.

"No" Amy whispered back in the darkness.

"Can I come in?" Rory asked. Amy said yes. He stood in the dark for half a minute before asking, "Can I sleep here?"

"Yeah." Amy lifted up the blanket for him to join her. "You don't mind sharing the covers, do you?"

"No, I don't mind." Rory got under the blanket with her. She scooted up close to him, her head nearly resting on his shoulder.

Rory's hand hovered over Amy's body, he wanted so much to hold her. "Amy... can I...or...that is.. may I...?"

"Yes." Amy replied before he could finish getting the words out. He slowly scooped her up in his arms and sighed with relief as her head softly rested on his shoulder. She put her arm around his torso and hugged him close. Rory's heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Can I...?" He whispered as he moved his fingers down her arm.

"Yes." She replied. He started feeling his way up and down the curve of her body as if she were made of glass, as if one wrong move might break her. He heard her let out a small satisfied sigh as she cuddled up next to him.

"Can I kiss you?" Rory whispered.

"Yes." She whispered back. Rory leaned forward and gently kissed her while he continued to caress her. Rory started grabbing at her body with less apprehension as Amy kissed him back more forcefully. But he stopped for a moment. "This is ok?" He asked.

"Yes, it's great." Amy chuckled excitedly. Her flirtatious laughter had Rory chuckling too as he loosened up.

"Is it ok if.. that is... can I...?" Rory was cut off

"Yes, Rory. For goodness sake, yes! Are you trying to make me beg for you?" Amy lost her patience for a moment.

"Sorry that I keep asking you what I should do. I'm just afraid I'll end up doing something wrong." Rory whispered. "I really don't want to hurt you."

"Let me tell you something. After the strange childhood you suffered through, you got it in your head that violence is the only thing inside you. You think the only thing you're good at is hurting people. But you're wrong because I'm lying here now and I have never felt this safe in anyone's arms before. And no man has ever treated with as much tenderness as you've shown me."

Rory took a deep breath "You probably deserve better than me." He whispered. His hands caressed her softly.

"No, I don't." Amy lifted her head up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Rory Williams, you're the most beautiful man I've ever met."


	13. First Time For Everything

The Doctor had made quite a bit of money at the blackjack table. He was excellent at counting cards. It was about 3 in the morning when The Doctor called it quits and started heading back upstairs. It was then that he noticed a familiar face at the concierge's desk. He ran as quick as he could back up to the suite. He swung the door to his bedroom open and Amy and Rory woke up startled. The three of them yelled in unison.

"Doctor, there's a rule about the bedroom. Knock if the door is closed." Rory rolled his eyes.

"It's my bedroom, I shouldn't have to knock!" The Doctor scoffed. "What are you two doing in here? No wait, please forget I asked. I don't want to know..." He ran to his suitcase and started stuffing what he could inside. "Alright, time to get up. Let's move, people!"

"What's going on?" Rory groaned groggily, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "The plane to London doesn't leave for another 8 hours. The sun's not even up."

"Blakemore and his goons are downstairs right now trying to track us down." The Doctor explained.

"What?!" Amy quickly jumped out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Did anyone see you?" Rory asked as he nearly tripped while putting on his trousers.

"Not that I know of, but he was just talking to the front desk. He's more than likely going to ask to look at the surveillance footage." The Doctor fixed his bowtie in the mirror. "He'll probably recognise one of us, Amy especially."

"So I'll hack the security and erase the footage." Amy quickly took out her laptop.

"There's no time!" The Doctor clapped her laptop shut. "We've got 3 minutes tops before the concierges tells them what room we're in. Let's go now!"

"Where are we going?" Rory grabbed his luggage.

"Guatemala!" The Doctor opened the front door and the three ran to the lift. They stood in silence as The Doctor watched his two companions holding hands. He wasn't sure how he felt, he liked Rory but he was protective of Amy. He wanted to know Rory was good enough for Ms. Pond. Pond had a habit of attracting dangerous romantic partners, a sweet psychopath was up there on the list. The lift stopped in the lobby and they ran out into the street to find the nearest taxi to take them to the nearest airport.

They didn't get far before black cars with tinted windows and sirens began to chase them. "No, don't stop!" The Doctor yelled at the cabbie as he slowed down.

"I'm not getting deported because of some giant man with an Easter Island head" The cab driver pulled over and stepped out quickly with his hands in the air. The agents ran past him and grab the three criminals in the back seat. The trio got handcuffed and thrown into a black van with no windows.

"Just minorly sidetracked... we'll figure this out. It's not the first time I'm broken out of jail before." The Doctor gave his companions, as well as himself, a pep talk.

"Minorly sidetracked!" Rory yelled. "We're not just getting arrested by any regular old cop, we're talking top secret FBI officials with the power to do probably anything and everything to get what information they need out of us."

"They want to know where The Silence is, easy! We'll just tell them. Let them do the work of stealing The Silence for us." The Doctor smiled. "Although I was really looking forward to setting up a covert operation to outsmart her."

The van came to a halt at an undisclosed location and the three were quickly separated into different interrogation rooms. "You look a nervous." The agent conducting Rory's interrogation spoke flatly.

"I've never been in any kind of trouble with the police ever." Rory replied, quite a feat for a man with multiple revenge killings under his belt.

"First time for everything." The agent replied.

Rory chuckled. "Yeah, big night of first for me." He thought of Amy. "Is she safe?" He asked.

"Who, the sexy red head we caught with you?" The agent scoffed. "I'd be more worried about the guy doing her interrogation. She's a hacking genius wanted in five different countries whose managed to elude the police for years. She's a slippery little bitch."

"Don't call her that." Rory whispered as his eyes burned with rage. He struggled to move with his handcuffs on and his hands behind his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The agent rolled his eyes. "She's stolen millions of dollars right from under men's noses. While she's busy distracting them with a striptease, she's tapped into all their accounts and taken half their lives savings. So if I can't call her a bitch, what can I call her? What's a more appropriate term for her? How about a thieving whore or a conniving little slut?"

"Shut up!" Rory stood up and kicked the table between him and the agent. The man dodged the table as it came towards them.

"Oh, I really hit a nerve." The agent chuckled as he put the table back in it's place. "Your sweet on her, is that it?"

"You're being disrespectful." Rory replied more calmly and sat back down. "I won't idly sit by and let you insult her like that."

"Wow, ok... so you're really in love with her then." The agent sat back down on his side of the table. "You're not just angry about hearing how many people got in her pants before you." He chuckled. "You have been in there, right? How else could she have the hooks in you so well? I'd call my bank if I was you, she probably bled your checking account dry while you were fucking her."

"Are you honestly getting paid by the government to insult me or are you here to conduct a legitimate investigation?" Rory's voice was even and still but his eyes were set to kill.

"Alright, lover boy, I'll cut to the chase then." The agent took a deep breath. "Where's the damn Silence?"


	14. Under Arrest

The Doctor smiled at his interrogator. "Ok, I've got a deal for you."

"I don't think you understand how this works, buddy." The agent replied. "I'm the one who makes the deals around here." The man sat down at his chair on the opposite end on the metal grey table in the interrogation room. "Here's the deal, you go to jail for attempting to fraud the casino and for breaking and entering into a military facility to steal a highly valuable artifact. And after all the other cons committed under your alias, I'm thinking multiple life sentences."

"This doesn't feel fair, does it? Don't I have the right to an attorney or something?" The Doctor replied, still smiling. "How about a trade? I tell you where The Silence is and we can settle on a lighter sentence?"

"How do I know this isn't a bluff?" The agent rolled his eyes.

"I've got Professor Song right here in my contacts." The Doctor took his mobile out of his pocket. "She's the one who hired us to steal The Silence. She's the real criminal mastermind here, not me."

"You're no innocent victim of circumstance here so don't push your luck." The agent took The Doctor's phone. "I'm going to go see about putting a tap on this cell and you're going to give her a call while we listen in."

"And if I help you, what's in it for me and my friends?" The Doctor leaned back in his chair.

"We'll negotiate after you give us River Song's location." The agent walked out with the phone and left The Doctor alone to think.

In the next room over, Amy Pond sat opposite her interrogator. "Congratulations on being the one to finally catch one of the FBI's most wanted." Amy smiled.

"We have Blakemore to thank for your capture." The agent replied. "But we also have him to thank for your getting away so easily the first time." She rolled her eyes.

"I know." Amy chuckled. "Men are so easy"

The agent sighed. "Let me cut to the chase here, honey. You're responsible for stealing several billion dollars from under the noses of the richest men in the world and you've managed to steal one of our most valuable artifacts from one of the most secure military compounds in the country. You've teamed up with a con man known simply as The Doctor. His name is infamous, almost as infamous as you, Ms. Kiss-O-Gram. We thought maybe The Doctor was a myth, only now have we been able to put a face to the name."

"And it's quite a face, am I right? Amy smiled. "That chin!"

"Who's the other one? He's got quite a face on him too." The agent replied. "That nose."

"And those sweet, blue, puppy dog eyes." Amy chuckled. "Rory's such a sweetie."

"He's got no criminal record to speak of." The agent spoke while going through her files. "Not even a traffic ticket on this guy. He's nobody, so how did he get mixed up working for you two?"

"Oh, Rory was just a simple secretary with an unhealthy obsession for yours truly." Amy smiled. "He recognized me and he was starstruck. Said he'd been following my career from the moment he first saw me on TV."

"So you recruited a fanboy to follow you around and do your bidding?" The agent scoffed. "Men really are easy. Good thing they switched me to you and sent Jameson to the chin boy." She chuckled. "I hate to admit it but you are impressive, Ms. Pond."

"You're not so bad yourself, Ms..." Amy leaned forward with a smile.

"Ramirez." The agent replied as she walked over behind Amy. "Stand for me, Pond. You're under arrest for fraud, theft and for hacking into the military's defense systems. You might see the outside world in 25 years if you're lucky." She handcuffed Amy.

Amy quickly spun around. "Really, Agent Ramirez. I'll come quietly, no need for handcuffs." Amy leaned up against the table.

"I have a difficult time trusting you." Ramirez looked her up and down.

"How do you expect me to get away? I have nothing on me." Amy replied.

"You're known for hiding things, even under that little skirt you're wearing. Maybe after a quick search I'll take off the cuffs." Agent Ramirez knelt down and worked her way up Amy's legs to her skirt and up her blouse. "Turn around"

Amy turned slowly for her. "Like what you see?"

"Yes." Ramirez replied. "I mean, you seem clean." She reached over to Amy's cuffs "It has to look like you're cuffed when I walk you out of here but I'll loosen them up for you, how about that?"

"Thank you, Officer." Amy smiled.

They walked into the hallway to find Rory handcuffed and held by two officers, one grabbing each arm. Rory had a black eye and one of the cops holding him had a split lip.

"What did you do to him?!" Amy yelled angrily.

"Him?" The agent grabbing Rory's right arm scoffed. "He punched me in the jaw. The guy's nuts."

"I'm sorry, Amy." Rory whispered with his head hung low. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"Rory would never have hit you unless you provoked him in some way." Amy stuck up her nose at the agent. "He never hurts anyone who doesn't deserve it."

Rory noticed the agent was growing quite angry with Amy so he cut in. "It's ok, Amy. Don't worry about it, I don't want you getting into anymore trouble." Rory replied just as The Doctor was being ushered out of his interrogation room. He was pushed in the opposite direction down the hall away from them before he could say anything. "Where are you taking him?" Rory asked.

"What's the matter, loverboy, you got the hots for him too?" The agent with the busted lip replied. Rory rolled his eyes. The agent continued. "Where your friend is going is none of your concern."


	15. Friends In Max

Still handcuffed, The Doctor spoke into his mobile while an agent held it to his ear. "Darling, are we still on for that South American getaway?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. Urgent business has me flying into Tokyo tomorrow. I'm sure you understand." River replied on the other line.

"I understand perfectly." The Doctor smiled.

"Let's reschedule for next week. Meet me in Tokyo?" Professor Song asked.

The Doctor agreed and they said her goodbye and hung up the phone. "So there you have it!" The Doctor looked up at the agents. "Intercept her when she reaches Tokyo and you've nabbed yourself the greatest thief who's ever lived. Second to me, of course." The Doctor leaned back as best he could while handcuffed. "Now to discuss our terms."

"You think we're just going to expunge your criminal record for a phone call?" Blakemore replied. "We want to use you for a bit longer. If you and your friend are so good at stealing, perhaps you can bring us back our lost item."

"You want us to work for you?" The Doctor chuckled. "Will we be in the FBI's payroll?"

"I think you not being in prison for the rest of your life is worth quite a bit." Blakemore replied. "But until your little date next week. It's off to the penitentiary for you." They began to take The Doctor away. "Don't worry." Blakemore smiled. "We've booked lovely suites for you and your friends in Max."

The three criminals would have to wait a week in maximum security before being sent to apprehend River Song. Amy Pond was briefed on the plan before being sent to her cell. She'd been to jail before, juvi. She was a small time crook before she went for the billionaires. She knew how to handle herself in prison. She planned to stay under the radar, look tough enough not to be messed with but not so intimidating that others would want to fight.

Rory was in another cell block for the men. He'd never been arrested before, let alone caged in a room filled with convicts. Besides the occasional revenge murder, he was a an otherwise upstanding citizen. He'd arrived in his orange jumpsuit just in time for dinner. The inmates got one hour of TV time during dinner, if you could call it dinner. Some protein goop that tasted like sewage with a rock hard biscuit on the side and metallic flavored water.

"You gonna eat that?" The inmate sitting beside him asked. Tattoos peeked out of his jumpsuit on his hands and his neck. It was to be assumed his whole body was covered in artwork.

"You can have it all. I really can't stomach it. I'd rather go hungry than throw up." Rory replied.

"You get used to it." The man replied as he eagerly began to eat Rory's leftover dinner.

A news broadcast began to play on the TV bolted to the wall. "Breaking news this evening. Two infamous con artists, The Kiss-o-Gram and The Doctor, were finally apprehended today. Along with an unknown accomplice identified as a secretary for Leadworth Security by the name of Rory Williams. According to reports, Williams threw a table at a federal agent in a fit of rage during interrogation and threatened the officer's life. It took three agents to subdue him."

"Oh that's just great." Rory rolled his eyes. "I really should have come up with an alias."

"Whoa! New guy's on TV!" Another inmate yelled as he recognized Rory's mugshot beside the mugshots of Amy and The Doctor up on the TV. Amy looked perfect of course, red hair slightly tousled and eyeliner smudged in an incredibly sexy sort of way. The Doctor was smiling of course, as if it were a picture for the school yearbook. Rory had a fresh black eye from the cop who subdued him after he lost his temper. His stare was uncharacteristically menacing. It was strange for Rory to see himself that way. He felt like Jekyll and Hyde.

"Yo, that pic looks hardcore!" The tattooed inmate beside him shook Rory's shoulder. Rory's black eye was beginning to turn a strange greenish color as it began to heal. "I thought you got beat up because you were a little bitch. You threw a table at a fucking federal agent? You're crazy, bro!"

"I was just upset because of what he said about Amy." Rory shrugged while looking down at the ground shyly.

"Amy's your girl, I assume?" The inmate asked.

"Yeah, that girl." Rory pointed up to the TV.

"While The Doctor's true identity has yet to be determined. The Kiss-o-Gram's true identity is that of Amelia Pond." The newscaster spoke. "Born in Inverness, Scotland, Pond was an excellent student studying computer science before she turned to a life of crime. Pond spend some time in and out of juvenile detention before developing her almost supervillain persona complete with skin tight costumes and near genius hacking abilities."

"You with her?!" The man looked surprised. "Guys! Williams been fucking with the Kiss-O-Gram girl."

Rory turned red and covered his face in his hands while the other inmates reacted with stunned gasps and congratulatory cheers. "HEY!" An officer came in yelling. "Settle down!" The inmates sat back down quietly.

"Ok, so nobody messes with Rory." The tattooed man whispered the the other inmates at the table and they all shook their heads in agreement. Rory was assigned to room with the tattooed man. "Name's Stitch." He extended his hand out to Rory for him to shake.

"Like the little cartoon alien?" Rory shook his cell mate's hand.

"No, like anyone who tries to mess with me is gonna need stitches, son!" Stitch punched the air in front of Rory. "But that's a cute friggin' movie, man." Stitch sat down beside Rory on his bed. "Bro, I cried."

"Yeah, it's a good movie." Rory smiled somewhat uncomfortably.

"Lights out!" The guard yelled and dimmed the lights.

"Goodnight, Rory." Stitch whispered as he ran back to his cot on the other side of the 10 by 15 foot cell.

Rory stared at the grey cement ceiling. "Goodnight, Stitch."


End file.
